


Recovering

by tangerinesandbeans



Series: Emotional Support Superhero Dads [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Probably ooc, Spoilers for supernova, kinda an au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinesandbeans/pseuds/tangerinesandbeans
Summary: !!! Spoilers for Supernova !!!What if Max has kept all the powers, and somehow survived?
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Series: Emotional Support Superhero Dads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Recovering

**Author's Note:**

> Ok look I wrote this at eleven last night eight hours after finishing Supernova please don’t expect it to be good I just need some superhero dad fluff

The first day was probably the hardest. Or maybe the second. Or the third. Simon wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he was missing a part of himself. Everyone was. 

After the initial shock, things didn’t take too long to settle down. There were some struggles for prodigies, returning to normal life. It was the hardest for the prodigies who had been born with it. Hugh took it especially hard. He pretended like everything was fine, but Simon knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t sure how to ask Hugh about it, but Hugh seemed to be getting better every day. Each day he was a little bit more upbeat, waking up earlier and earlier. Hugh was trying his best to avoid a downward spiral. So far, it was working, but Simon still felt uneasy.

Sure, it took a few months, but people healed, and moved on. Hugh healed, too.

Finally, Simon had his whole family in the mansion. To be honest, Simon would have given up his powers years ago if he had been able to see Adrian, Hugh, and Max laughing together, 

That particular morning, Hugh was making pancakes (the good kind, with chocolate chips). Max was using his telekinesis to steal chocolate chips frog the bag, much to Hugh’s dismay and Adrian’s enjoyment. Simon sipped his coffee. The domesticity of the scene felt better than any power could. 

Hugh stacked plates of pancakes on his arms and brought them to Simon and the boys. Of course, they had hearts on them. Hugh was such a nerd. Adrian smiled at the pancakes, while Max dug in. 

Simon looked down at the pancakes in front of him. Hugh had written I love you in chocolate chips on Simon’s. 

“Honey, you are such a dork,” Simon said. Hugh grinned.

“You know you love me.”

“Fair enough,” Simon kissed him. 

“Gross,” Adrian stared at them across the table. “Hasn’t your honeymoon phase worn off by now?” 

“Nope!” Hugh said cheerfully. Adrian sighed and drank his orange juice. Max was still devouring his pancakes. 

“So, Adrian, how is Nova doing?” Simon teased. Adrien went red, and mumbled something about meeting his team. He rushed out of the dining room, plate and orange juice in hand. Hugh chuckled fondly. 

Max looked up from his pancakes. 

“I don’t get why you tease him so much about Nova, dad.”

Simon reached over and brushed Max’s hair out of his face. 

“You have to admit, he did have it coming,” Simon said. Max shook his hair back into his face, and cleared his plate.

“Love you Dad, love you Pops,” Max said.

“I love you too.”

“Love you, Max.”

Max wandered off to his bedroom, leaving Hugh and Simon alone. Simon allowed Hugh to pull him over to the couch. Hugh nestled his face into Simon’s neck.

“Si, please do not tell me we have to go to work today,” he groaned. Simon leaned over and kissed his forehead.

“Okay. I won’t tell you.”

* * *

The next morning, Hugh woke up from the sun streaming into their room. He grunted and rolled over. Contrary to popular belief, Hugh Everhart was not a morning person. Hugh Everhart defied many of the expectations the public had for him, but his sleep schedule was by far his worst habit. He had become even less of a morning person after The Incident (Hugh had taken to calling the loss of powers from prodigies everywhere as The Incident. He tried not to think about it). During the Renegade Era, The Council rarely got a day off. The closest thing they had to a day off the Renegade Parade. 

Hugh was so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn’t even realized he had rolled right into Simon.  
“Hugh, get off,” Simon kicked him, laughing. Hugh only rolled back into Simon and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I can’t believe you would betray me, your own husband,” Hugh wailed dramatically. Simon rolled his eyes and kissed him. 

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“Fuck you,” Hugh kissed Simon’s cheek.

“Captain Chromium better learn to watch his language,” Simon said.  
They lay there together for a while, until Max reminded them that it was one o’clock and neither of them had eaten breakfast.

After breakfast, they watched bad horror films with Max.  
That was one of their good days. They still had bad ones. A lot of bad ones. 

There were nights where Hugh would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling as if he was missing a vital organ. In a sense, he was; the chromium had been a part of him, his armor, his invincibility. 

Simon had it just as bad as Hugh. Sometimes, he would have to wake Simon up from horrible night terrors. There were times that Simon would forget he was visible, and he got jumpy. Neither of them had talked about it. Hugh couldn’t bring himself to say anything about it. He still didn’t want to admit it was real. 

They would have to talk about it sometime, but today was not that day. Today was going too well for that. Hugh decided that he would bring it up tomorrow.

Max and Simon fell asleep by their sixth movie. Hugh watched their chests rise and fall, almost in sync. He watched for the telltale signs of Simon’s nightmares, but none came. Whether it was Max’s powers or just Max himself, he was keeping Simon calm. Hugh smiled to himself.

Hugh heard a creak behind him. He turned to see Adrian, clutching a sketchbook. Hugh opened his arms, and Adrian came to sit with him. He pulled out a pencil, studying the scene before him, before beginning to sketch.

“Is this the first time you’ve…” Hugh trailed off.

“Drawn? Yeah. I couldn’t make myself do it for a while, it didn’t feel right,” Adrian continued to sketch. “I feel better about it now.”

When Adrian finished his sketch, he passed it to Hugh. 

“You did a great job, Sketch.”

They were all content to lay on the couch for the night. When Hugh drifted off to sleep, he knew that they could live without superpowers. Perhaps, this was how it was meant to be all along. Right now, Hugh didn’t really care how it was meant to be. He was just happy to be with his family, all together and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the ending to Supernova, but I thought the idea of no prodigies was more interesting so I wrote it
> 
> And I’m so glad both Hugh and Simon survived I would have gone FERAL


End file.
